In recent years, individual identification technologies have attracted attention, in which individual identification information (ID) is assigned to each object to recognize information on the object, such as a history thereof. In particular, semiconductor devices that are capable of transmitting and receiving data in a non-contact manner through wireless communication using radio waves have been developed. Such semiconductor devices are referred to as RFID tags (also referred to as wireless tags, IC tags, IC chips, wireless chips, non-contact signal processing devices, or semiconductor integrated circuit chips), and have been brought into the market to be used for management of product, and the like (for example, see Patent Document 1).
Reference
    [Patent Document 1] Japanese Published Patent Application No. 2007-5778